Burden
by OhYeahTahorra
Summary: As the Equalists raid Air Temple Island the Krew is forced to leave the island behind and run from Republic City. However as they are leaving they run into an old enemy, Tahno. Their plan to leave Republic City changes. Requested by eunoia—euvoia on Tumblr.


**Requested by eunoia—euvoia on Tumblr**

_**Characters:** Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Naga, Tahno, and Gommu_

_**Pairing:** Tahorra/Tahnorra more like fluff than anything_

_**Prompt:** Krew running into Tahno as they are leaving Republic City on Naga _

_**AN:** So it's kind of too long to be called a drabble… I'll call it a one-shot instead. Tahno might be slightly out of character but we didn't see him after that brief scene in the police station so just… go with it? _

* * *

"Korra, we should get moving," Mako had placed a hand on her shoulder but Korra didn't want to look away. The skies around Air Temple Island were being overrun by Equalists airships. It pained her to just stand by and watch as that monster Amon stained the peaceful grounds of the air temple with his followers. She could feel Mako's hand pulling her away from the edge of the drainpipe. Mako and Naga were both by her side while Asami and Bolin followed behind them from a distance.

There was a nervous cough, "So uh, do you guys even know where we are going?" Bolin asked nervously. The tunnel was getting darker and darker. Eventually Mako lit a small flame to brighten the area. Korra followed a few seconds after lighting up the ever-darkening tunnel of pipes.

"What better place to hide than in the water pipes under the city," Asami spat out, "If the Equalists can hide their entire movement underground than I'm sure we can hide out for a few days." Korra furrowed her brow. She wanted to look back at the Sato heiress. She may have been sheltered her entire life but even she could tell there was something going on between Asami and Mako.

Mako led them through the twisting tunnel of pipes and for a while it seemed like he knew where he was going but everything was starting to run together. Korra was beginning to have her doubts about where they were going. She looked behind her and noticed that Asami and Bolin we getting farther away from them. Their steps were slower and slower.

Korra turned to Mako and spoke quietly, "Hey Mako, we have been walking for a while can we take a break?" Mako stopped in his tracks.

"Go ahead," his voice bounced off the metal walls and then he started walking again, "I'll go on and try to find a better place for us to stay." In seconds Mako was gone and around a corner the light from his flame disappearing with him. Korra turned around to Asami, Bolin, Naga, and Pabu. She sighed and walked back to them.

They had stopped in a perfect place. A small grate from the street above let just enough light into the pipes to light the area. Korra killed the flame in her hand.

"What is up with him?" Bolin shouted out in a not so quiet manner.

"You're his brother," Asami said concerned, "Shouldn't you know?" she asked.

"Well, he's never acted like this before," Bolin started, "The last time he was like this was when," he paused and then it dawned on him, "when Korra was taken by Tarrlok."

"What?" This surprised Korra.

"No one told you?" Asami replied with an almost edgy tone. Korra wasn't sure what to make of Asami's tone. Was she angry at her? Korra looked over at Bolin who seemed to share a similar look on his face as she did.

Bolin coughed, "Well, he was concerned but," he looked away and pushed his hands behind his back, "I'm sure he'll go back to being the normal Mako once this is all over. I wouldn't worry about it." Judging from the look on Asami's face she didn't seem to believe him.

An eerie silence fell over the group. Korra wandered around the area leaving Bolin and Asami with Naga. Mako had been gone for a long time now. Had he gotten lost? Should she leave Asami and Bolin to go find him? She didn't spend a lot of time thinking about it, as she was jolted from her thoughts by a high-pitched scream.

She shouldn't have left those two alone. She rushed back to them. Bolin and Asami were behind Naga. Her polar-bear dog was standing in front of them, her hind legs crouched, the fur on her back standing on its ends, and a deep growl was coming from her throat. In front of Naga were two creatures she didn't think she would see it made her skin crawl, Wolfbats.

She didn't think twice before she unleashed a barrage of firebending at the two creatures. Wolfbats hate fire; this would be enough to stop them. The creatures didn't back down but they didn't seem to be attacking her either. Then from the shadow she saw a figure approach the wolfbats.

"What?" she was stunned to say the least.

"Atka, Miki, heel," she knew that voice but she couldn't place it, "I didn't expect to see you here, Uh-vatar." The former Waterbender sauntered from the shadow, the two wolfbats quickly turned and approached him acting like trained pets instead of wild animals.

"Tahno?" she asked, "What are you doing down here?" She glanced over him quickly. It had been a while since she had seen him in the police station. The bags under his eyes had disappeared and it seemed like he had been taken care of his appearance again. However it didn't look like he was wearing elegant clothing, he seemed almost normal.

"I could ask you the same question," he quickly replied and before she had another chance to reply he added, "I was asked to come find you and your team. That's all."

Mako had found a small opening while Korra and the others had been resting. Gommu, one of the vagabonds had asked Tahno to go find the avatar and lead her back to the camp. His wolfbats were able to find her quickly but they were a little too eager and before he had a chance to speak Asami screamed and Naga reacted.

The alley was above the pipes of the city. It seemed like the vagabonds were actually living fairly well. Sure they were not rich but the people here didn't seem like they were unhappy about they situation. When they entered a familiar face immediately greeted the group.

"Welcome newcomers, I hope that you have worked up an appetite 'cause dinner is about to be served," he called cheerfully then he looked at the group a little closer, "Well bless the spirits, its an honor to meet you properly, avatar." Korra looked over him and then she remembered.

"You were the vagabond that was living in the bush in the park," Korra said amazed.

"That's me," he bowed and introduced himself as Gommu. The group sat around a medium pot with what looked like soup. Mako was already helping himself to a bowl of soup. Asami took a seat near Bolin and Korra while Gommu was between her and Mako. As bowls of soup were being passed around Korra noticed that one person was missing.

"Where's Tahno?" she asked while looking around the alley. She couldn't see him anywhere.

Gommu laughed next to her and answered, "Oh, you'll have to forgive him. He hasn't adjusted to living here yet."

"What! He's living on the streets?" she nearly dropped her soup, "When did that happen?"

"Sorry avatar, that's something you'll have to ask him about. I can tell you where he lives but eat your soup first."

Bolin took a large spoonful of soup, "This is the best tasting street soup I have ever tasted!"

"The compliment is much obliged."

After dinner Gommu led Korra to a small corner in the alley. He told her that Tahno lived over in that area. She thanked him for his help and he left her and returned to the group. The alley was filled with small makeshift houses and she was standing in front of the one that Tahno was now living in. She never thought he would end up living on the streets. What had happened to him? Why was he here? She walked up to door.

She almost knocked on the door but she stopped. Would Tahno even want to see her? Why was she even here? It's not like they were friends or anything? Besides, its not like he can't take care of himself. Before she had a chance to leave quietly she hear scuffles and barking coming from the other side of the door. There was a groan and then the door swung open. Tahno at first looked annoyed and then shocked.

"To what pleasure do I owe the visit?" he said sarcastically.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," it was spoken more like a question than a statement. Tahno raised an eyebrow at her before he answered.

"I'm fine," he replied, "I'm sure that wasn't the only reason you are here. So tell me why are you here?" This wasn't the Tahno she was used to. He wasn't giving off the egotistical and conceited attitude she had come to know. He was closer to the Tahno he had seen in the police station.

Korra bit her lip, "Can I come in?" she asked. Tahno stepped back and held the door open. She wasn't expecting however was that the two wolfbats immediately were on her. They were yipping and yapping below her, sniffing at her clothes, and making it hard for her to enter.

"Atka, Miki down," Tahno pulled the two away from Korra just enough for her to get in the door. He closed it behind her. She never would have guessed that Tahno had kept pets, let alone wolfbats. They were pushing against her legs as if they wanted to be pet. She humored the tamed wolfbats. Tahno led her to a small sitting area where they could talk.

"I never thought you would have pets," she admitted while petting the soft fur of one. She wasn't sure what she was doing but it was better than sitting in silence.

"I had these two before I started pro-bending," she didn't think he would answer her, "They were my inspiration for our team name." It made sense. Bolin and Mako had Pabu, a Fire Ferret, so maybe other teams had their own mascots. But, the conversation died and she started to see this was probably a bad idea.

"What happened?" she blurted out after an uncomfortable silence.

"Pardon?" Tahno replied confused.

"What happened after," she paused, "I saw you in the police station?" Tahno's how body seemed to clench up and close. He wasn't comfortable talking about it. He ran his hand though the fur of his wolfbat.

"Life happened, sweetie," he said confidently and it conflicted with his body language, "My teammates left and went back to their families while I." He stopped.

"While you were?" she tried to get him to continue, "Did your family not want to see you?"

"What kind of family would welcome a cheater and a non-bender back into their family?" he spat out at her. Korra felt guilty. Her throat suddenly went dry and she felt a terrible sense wash over her. She did the first thing that came to her mind. She reached out for his hand.

"Tahno," she reacted, "I'm sorry. Why didn't you say anything? I could have" She didn't get a chance to continue as he cut her off.

"You could have what?" he shot back, "You said it yourself. We weren't friends. We never were. I don't need your help or your pity." She wasn't sure what to say to him.

"But if I wanted to be friends with you Tahno," she thought she had thought that to herself but when she saw Tahno's head snap up to meet her gaze she realized she had said it aloud. Eyes are said to be windows to the soul and she could see right into Tahno's at that moment.

"Do you mean that?" he sounded so small and weak, "This isn't just a joke?" She squeezed his hand and then without honestly thinking about it she wrapped her arms around him. No words were exchanged after that. She was there for him and it seemed like he really did need her. Korra left hours later after the light from the sun vanished from the dark alley.

She snuck back to where Gommu and her friends had been staying. Hopefully they wouldn't notice her coming back this late at night. She crept over the sleeping figures of her friends and made her way over to Naga. Her companion lazily opened her eyes.

"Hey girl," Korra whispered, "Sorry, I was just visiting a friend." Visiting a friend, I guess Tahno was a friend now.

The next day came and it seemed that no one had noticed she had slipped away last night.

But that day was full of surprises with new friends.

* * *

_**AN:** Do you know how much I love the idea of Tahno having pet wolfbats? I freaking LOVE it. Go see the wonderful piece made by chewilicious on Tumblr that features Tahno with two wolfbats. I hope you guys liked the ending :D_


End file.
